1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wiring systems and, more specifically, to a base board system which will allow one to install wiring, cable, etc. around a home or office building with out the need to run the wiring through the walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a home or office building, electrical wiring and cabling is usually placed inside the walls of the structure. The wiring is placed inside the walls during the construction process and run to a plurality of different electrical boxes such as an outlet box, a cable box, phone jacks, etc.
A problem often arises when additional electrical boxes need to be installed in the structure after all of the walls have been built. When this occurs, one of two things can be done. First, the drywall, paneling, etc of the wall can be removed or broken so that additional wiring can be installed within the wall. Alternatively, one may go to the attic of the building and try and run the wiring through the walls. Both of the above methods are very time consuming and expensive undertakings.
Another problem with current wiring systems and methods occur when there is a wiring failure in the building. Many times when a short or other wire failing occurs, it is difficult for one to locate the problem area. Many times, electricians must remove the drywall or paneling in order to expose the wiring to see where the problem has occurred. Once again, this is a very expensive and time consuming process.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved system and method for wiring houses and building. The improved system and method for wiring houses and buildings will allow one to easily install wiring without the need to remove the drywall or wall paneling. The improved system and method for wiring houses and buildings must further allow one to easily locate wire failing areas without the need to remove the drywall or wall paneling.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for wiring houses and building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for wiring houses and buildings which will allow one to easily install wiring without the need to remove the drywall or wall paneling.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for wiring houses and buildings that allows one to easily locate wire failing areas without the need to remove the drywall or wall paneling.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for installing wiring and cable in new and existing buildings is disclosed. The system has a tray member which will be coupled to a bottom section of a wall and run a length of the wall. A plurality of perforated knock-outs are located in an interior section of the tray member. A plurality of retaining clips are also coupled to the interior section of the tray member. A cover is coupled to the tray member for covering the wiring and the cables in the system.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a system for installing wiring and cable in new and existing buildings is disclosed. The system has a tray member which will be coupled to a bottom section of a wall and run a length of the wall. A plurality of perforated knock-outs are located in an interior section of the tray member. A plurality of retaining clips are coupled to the interior section of the tray member. At least one electrical box is coupled to the tray member. An electrical accessory is coupled to the electrical box. A cover is coupled to the tray member for covering the wiring and the cables in the system. A face plate is coupled to the electrical box which mounts flush to and matches the cover.